Autumn Day
by Goddess Evie
Summary: A JJ HR Vignette!


_Autumn Day_

Jonny walked out of the Quest Compound and into a brisk autumn day.  He wore a pair of jeans and a light jacket.  He had planned on taking a walk, but he stopped when he saw Jessie lying in a pile of leaves, the colors of autumn complimenting her crimson hair.  Her eyes were closed and Jonny almost thought she was asleep, until she moved one or her outstretched arms to scratch a spot on her forehead then returning it to its previous position when the itch had been dealt with.

Jonny forgot about his walk and leaned against one of the posts holding up the little roof that jutted out over the front entrance to the mansion.  He stuck his hands in his pocket as he admired the beauty before him.  She too wore a pair of jeans, and a yellow, polar fleece pullover that just repeated the whole autumn theme.

Autumn was definitely Jessie's time of year.  It accented her red hair, and made her eyes become a reminder of the past summer with their bright green hue.  The crisp air made her cheeks rosy whenever she spent time out in it, and she often was out doing whatever she pleased, sometimes by herself, sometimes with Jonny, sometimes with a group of friends or her family.  She loved autumn and autumn loved her.

Jonny wondered what was occupying this nymph's mind at the moment.  Was she thinking of him like he was of her?  Did she even know he was there?  Maybe she was taking this time to figure out some challenging math or science equation.  Or maybe her mind was just wandering.  She could be troubled with some problem that Jonny didn't know of.

Jonny smiled as Jessie opened her eyes and cocked her head at an odd angle to turn and look at him.  She smiled causing the dimples in her cheeks to show themselves.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not very long," Jonny said pushing off from the post and moving toward her.

When he reached her he dropped down beside her in her nest, sitting with his legs out stretched, leaning back on his hands.  Jessie put her hands behind her head and focused her eyes on the clouded gray sky.  To some people, a cloudy day like this may seem dismal and depressing, but Jessie loved these days, always giving the familiar comment "Isn't it a beautiful day?" and meaning it.

"What were you doing?"  Jonny asked his eyes also set on the clouded over expanse.

"Nothing really, just enjoying this beautiful day," Jessie answered.  She shifted her gaze to him and, almost as if he had known she would look at him, he turned his head to look at her and their eyes met.  "What about you?"

"I was about to take a walk," Jonny responded.

"That's a wonderful idea.  What stopped you?" she asked.

Jonny turned over onto his side, propping his cheek in the palm of his hand.  He gave a shrug and a mumbled, "I don't know."

Jessie giggled and seemed to have a knowing smile on her face.  "Now tell me the truth."

"The truth?"  Jonny asked as if he was making sure he had heard her right.

"The truth," Jessie repeated turning onto her side to take the same position as Jonny.

"I couldn't tear myself away from this beauty before me," he replied looking straight into her eyes.

She didn't react at first, almost as if she didn't hear, then a smile began to spread across her face and Jonny could see she was blushing.  He could also tell she didn't know how to respond to a comment like that.

"Why is it so hard for you to handle the truth, Jessie?"  Jonny asked her.

She looked at him her eyes narrowed, before carefully saying, "What makes you say that?"

"You seemed flustered when I told it to you just a few moments ago," he explained.

She gave a little laugh and then answered, "I was just speechless, that's all.  It's not everyday that I'm complimented."

"I compliment you every day, multiple times," Jonny objected.

"Just not in such a…" Jessie paused to search for the right word, "elegant way."

"And this elegant way of complimenting you is so different from my usual way that it causes you to go speechless?"  Jonny teased.

"Yep," Jessie affirmed.

Then she closed the gap between them touching her lips to his signaling the end of the conversation.

The End


End file.
